Arsenic
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: Not just any rebound story. Nyota Uhura is on a mission to forget. This is completely outside the norm for me...so if it doesn't work...I won't try it again. Smut...proceed with caution.


**Title:** Arsenic  
**Fandom:** Star Trek XI  
**Pairings:** Uhura/Scotty, Uhura/Chekov, Uhura/Sulu, Uhura/Kirk, Uhura/McCoy, with implied Spock/Uhura, Sulu/Chekov, and McCoy/Kirk  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning: **It's not the Mirror Verse but pretty close...Strong Sexual Content, Dirty Sex Talk, Language...  
**Premise:** Post Spock/Uhura break-up and the lady is on a mission to forget...I shouldn't listen to Nine Inch Nails before I go to bed either…  
**Author's Note:** This is completely outside of the norm for me...so if it doesn't work...I won't try it again

**I.******

  
The burning flesh of her left ass cheek numbed the ache in her soul. When his hand came down on the right with equal force, Nyota Uhura threw her head back and groaned. Her hands were gripping the console, waiting for more.

"You're a dirty girl."

He pulled her ponytail back, murmuring in her ear, making her beg for the next assault. Except this time she didn't beg it was only a request.

"Again."

Scotty did as he was told, something about the vacant look in her eyes and desperation of her voice.

_Smack___

_Whack___

The melody of the beating was soothing, almost enough to lull Nyota to sleep but that's not why she had found herself in Engineering tonight. No, she needed this, every bit of it. He was talking again. Insulting the woman with curses and demeaning names that made her pussy ache.

"Shall I fuck you here?"

The ship's engineer slid two fingers into her heat; she was dripping, her body begging for attention.

"Or here?"

The man drew a line from her center to the entrance of her ass and without warning; a deep moan exited her lips. First one finger and then two; slowly she began to move around the fingers plunging into the depths of her ass.

"That's where the bitch likes it, I see."

One hand was around her neck now. It was hard to breathe, but that's what Nyota wanted. The opposite of what she had experienced with him. No, she didn't need admiration in this moment.

Violation.

Degradation.

Fucked like an animal.

"Say it. I won't do it until you say the words."

He had moved from his jovial self to a sinister bastard taking pleasure in eroding the esteem she carried like a badge.

"Fuck me."

"Where?"

Scotty's lips were on her ear again.

"Everywhere."

Scotty decided to take her where she was wet and throbbing. Three strokes and Nyota was at the edge of the cliff, falling over as he filled her. In that second of pleasure she forgot, the breach was repaired, and his black eyes were not etched in her memory. When the ship's engineer withdrew from her, dropped to his knees and removed all traces of the evidence with his lips. The guilt found its way back into her veins. She watched as he sniffed her panties before shoving them in his front pocket. He nodded, returned to his work, and she headed for the door; contemplating her next move.

**II.**

Inspiration hit two days later on the bridge.

Pavel Chekov's eyes were wide with excitement as he discussed home, his favorite music, and the Russian language. Nyota feigned interest, asking for the young man to come to her quarters at the end of their respective shifts, so they could discuss it more.

She had head the whispers about his budding relationship with the helmsman, but that was secondary.

When Pavel arrived at Nyota's door, she laughed, claiming to have forgotten about the meeting. She was naked, a robe casually draped over her body, spilling open to reveal her breasts and the small strip of hair between her legs.

The young man was staring, "I'm sorry lieutenant I will leave."

Nyota pulled him closer, "Have you ever seen a woman naked."

The blood rushed to his cheeks, his long sandy eyelashes covering the embarrassment his eyes held.

She stepped back and dropped the robe from her shoulders, "Look at me."

Immediately his head shot up and his eyes opened. This time Nyota would be the aggressor. She closed the space between them, reaching for his hand and placing it on one of her breasts.

"Rub the nipple between your fingers."

Pavel followed instructions well.

"Are you a virgin?"

He responded with a sheepish grin, "No."

Nyota was directing his hand between her legs. He pulled back.

"Have you ever fucked a woman Pavel?"

The boy swallowed, she watched his Adam's apple dance nervously up and down in his throat. "No."

Nyota laughed, Sulu had been his only partner. Her hands were raising the shirt over his curls, pushing his pants over his now bare feet. She stood admiring his still developing body. He was aroused, his erection calling her name. She pushed him towards the bedroom, watching as he full clumsily to the bed.

Pavel moaned as her lips closed around his growing shaft. His legs spread wider revealing where he'd been explored by Sulu. His body was writhing. Her fingers moved from his dick, to caress his balls, and her tongue found its way to his anus. Lubricating the opening, before watching the pretty young boy fuck her fingers; but she wouldn't let him come without her own release. She straddled him, slowly easing him into her wetness. He gasped in shock at the sensation.

"Only a woman can give you that."

Nyota watched from the bed as Pavel dressed, avoiding her eyes. Sulu would forgive him; they weren't exclusive, better a random fuck with her, than an infatuation later that would possibly end what the two men had found. They would be okay, but would she? The void was still there; the ache growing out of control.

**III.**

Three days later Sulu paused the lift they were riding in silence. He stared at her.

"You're a hateful bitch since Spock dumped your ass."

Nyota laughed, moving in closer to meet his eyes, nearly brushing his lips.

"Are you mad because I fucked your precious Pavel or because he enjoyed it."

A flash of anger was evident in his eyes. She knew Chekov would tell and Nyota was waiting on this encounter. Two birds with one stone.

"Hit me with your best shot."

Angry fucks were always satisfying.

Nyota continued to laugh as he pushed her roughly against the wall. Ripping her panties and fingering her roughly. His lips were everywhere; her neck, biting through the fabric covering her breasts, and finally massaging her clit. She wrapped her legs around his shoulder as he lifted her off the ground; swallowing all her nectar, humming against the most sensitive part of her body, and sending a wave of convulsions through her that caused an epic series of curses to leave her lips.

"Fuck!"

Nyota knew she was shouting and they only had a few more minutes before the lift automatically engaged.

"With pleasure." He responded.

Sulu freed his dick from his pants and thrust into Nyota without regard for how it felt.

Sweet abuse she thought as her back beat against the walls of the lift. Promising bruises on her precious skin.

They were both coated in sweat and breathing heavily when the lift started to move. The doors opened to reveal the Captain, smiling brightly, after one sniff of the air.

"Must have been a hell of a ride."

His eyes were burning Nyota's skin; the same eyes that now captivated her once lover.

**IV.**

What's that saying about the road to hell being paved with the good intentions?

There was nothing good about Nyota Uhura's intentions.

The last week had been full of smart comments from her Captain; finally landing her an audience in his quarters.

"You've been a busy girl."

James Kirk was circling her, ever so often, reaching for a strand of hair, tracing the curve of her lips, or sliding a hand up the back of her uniform.

"What held his attention about you?"

"The same thing stretching your pants to discomfort…"

Yes, Nyota, was a cunning linguist as well an expert seductress.

The captain stopped and stared her directly in the eyes.

"How are you going to keep me quiet?"

"It's not your silence I want."

Nyota attacked him in the blink of an eye; grabbing at his hair as they kissed, and biting his lip until she tasted blood.

She hated Jim Kirk. This was easy; he had always wanted to sample Nyota Uhura. There was something very basic about his nature. He was a predator. They were naked in seconds. She raked her fingernails across his skin, hoping to mark that same skin adored and cherished by the man who once worshipped her body.

Jim was bleeding from his lip and a scratch on his chest.

"Please." Nyota whispered.

The Captain was diligent in responding to her plea with another brutal kiss and bite of his own to her neck.

He learned quickly.

That plea however, was the hope for the man who held their hearts to enter and see them together. She needed him to feel pain. Nyota needed Spock to crack and fall apart.

Instead she got the man above her, relishing in his victory of finally knowing what it felt like to be inside of her. Nyota watched over his shoulder waiting for the doors to open and when they did not, she turned the tables.

Reversing their roles and becoming the dominant one. She rode him, intent on breaking his dick in half. He moaned deeper enjoying the abuse, the sounds of their flesh slapping against each other, and the hatred her eyes held.

"This won't bring him back to you."

Jim's words ripped the scab forming on her wounds.

"Shut up and fuck me farm boy."

Jim flipped Nyota over on her stomach, pounding into her from behind, pulling her hair, and laughing.

The tears, Nyota had not been prepared for the pools of water that left her eyes as she walked from the Captain's quarter to hers.

It was finished. The only person she had hurt was Nyota.

**V.**

Nyota found her way to sickbay.

The ache was more than she could bear. She didn't want to feel anymore. If physical acts could not curb this pain then maybe the marvels of medicine would.

Dr. McCoy was alone, glasses about to fall off the tip of his nose, as he poured over page after page of ancient medical books; a half empty bottle of whiskey to his left.

"What the hell do you want?" He said tossing his glasses onto the desk.

Already his words were slurring.

"Is Nyota finished doing the Enterprise?"

"Fuck you Leonard McCoy!"

"No… I didn't make the cut." The doctor finished his glass before pouring another. "You know Jim can't hold shit." He took another sip. "I guess he told me so he wouldn't taint his precious Spock."

There was something about the way he said Spock's name.

There was hate, disgust, and pain.

The doctor grabbed another glass from his desk and poured Nyota a drink. He handed it to her, brushing her hand with his fingertips. Nyota wondered if she wore her pain the same way McCoy was now. Without thinking she put the glass down and met the doctor's lips with her own.

At first McCoy didn't move as she explored his lips. Lightly placing kisses along the outline of his mouth; weaving the fingers of one hand in the back of his hair, while the other stroked his chest. Finally his mouth opened, his liquor laced tongue broke past her lips and she might as well have ingested arsenic.

This was poison.

It was death.

The promise of future heartbreak.


End file.
